This application claims the priority of German Patent Document No. 101 05 541.2, filed Feb. 7, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an actuating device for a hood of a motor vehicle.
DE 37 17 485 A1 discloses a locking arrangement for a front hood of a motor vehicle with a locking member that can swivel between a locking position and a release position. It includes an operating lever, connected to a swiveling lever and having a locking nose, which meshes with a catch recess in the locking position. In the release position, the swiveling lever is unlocked through a remote control, and the operating lever can swivel out of the catch groove.
An object of the invention is to create an actuating device for a hood of a motor vehicle, which prevents the opening of the hood by reaching into the actuating device from the outside.
The object of the invention is achieved with the devices and methods of the present invention.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the benefits of the invention include that an additional locking device is incorporated into the handle for opening the hood, wherein this sensing device has to be pushed by an operator to open the hood.
To that end, the handle includes an integrated locking device, which is arranged in the handle in a swiveling manner and is held in a locking position through a spring device. The locking device is located opposite a catch element, which can mesh with the locking device in an actuating position.
Although it is possible to swivel the handle from outside the vehicle, the locking device cannot mesh easily from the outside with the catch element to form a rigid connection between the handle and the Bowden cable when the device""s nose on its free end is not engaged with a catch recess in the actuating position. This prevents an unauthorized actuation of the handle for the purpose of opening the hood from the outside.
In order to prevent an actuation of the locking device for misuse, the locking device is seated flush with the outer surface of the handle when the hood is in the locking position. Additionally, the locking device rests agaipst a stop and is held in by a support device with a spring.
The locking device includes an elongated lever with a swiveling axis in the handle. The catch element is formed by a lever with a seating part. The lever is adjustable on a swiveling axis in the handle and is connected at its free end with the Bowden cable. The catch recess is arranged in a seating part that is mounted to the swiveling axis. The actuating device with the locking device and the catch element is formed by parts that can be manufactured and assembled easily and are arranged in the handle on the swiveling axes.
An example of the invention is shown in the drawings and is described in more detail in the following.